


Peace

by Feiliaox1



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: I am not kidding :S, Interrogation, LOTS of violence, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 07:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18868522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feiliaox1/pseuds/Feiliaox1
Summary: 废料，邪恶混乱OOC警告很多暴力警告毫无军理知识警告无Beta警告





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> 斜线是内心世界，正常体是正常世界，感谢阅读  
> 然后我真是个屑中屑对不起T^T

_“敬，你又走神了。”  
_ _他反应过来时克雷格已经站在他的身后。枪口压低，指着地板。他慌张的摇头，然后点头。_

_他从藏身处仓皇的站起身。他知道克雷格会说什么，“如果这是真实的作战环境——”不，这不是真实的作战环境，所以他可以有理由，他总可以想出一个不让克雷格失望的。他站起来，想说什么，但是他的大脑空空的，所有的事情都混沌一片。_

_他听到一阵悉悉索索的声音，他看到克雷格脱下一只手套。然后那只没有被战术手套包裹的干燥手指贴着他的额头。他有点想躲开，因为他知道那里肯定汗津津的，_ _而且这样的接触太亲密了。_

 _不，他不厌恶亲密，皮肤接触的感觉确实很好。他只是害怕他期望有更多罢了。_  
  
_“你在发烧？”克雷格说，用的是疑问句但却说出了肯定句的意味。他总能把任何事都在不冒犯的前提下问出不可置否的感觉。_  
  
_他疑惑的愣了一下，是吗？他是感到自己在发热，有些头晕目眩，周边的世界有些失重的摇晃_  
  
**_但他觉得他要想起来什么了。_** _他抗拒了那种感觉一会。然后他又听到克雷格的声音。_  
  
_“敬？你还好吗”_  
  
_他转过头。克雷格看着他，他看得出他的脸上有担心的表情，和一些…_ _悲伤？克雷格在看着他，所以他也不得不对上他的眼睛。这是克雷格少数摘下战术目镜的时刻，他的灰蓝色眼睛在室内昏暗的灯光下闪着暗金色的光。他记得那双眼睛是怎么看着他的，他把那些时刻记在了大脑里，那双眼睛睁大，或者眯紧，或者带着笑，向上弯起来，他可以重现那些时刻，就像现在一样——_  
  
  
疼。

他的梦境中断了。  
有人拽着他的头发迫使他抬起头来。他感受到一束灼热的灯光照射到他的脸上，好像要烧灼坏他的皮肤一样，灯光真的有这么高的温度吗？还是他的感觉已经开始错乱了？

  
他勉强睁开那只没有过度瘀肿的眼睛。视线模糊了几秒钟才勉强重新对焦。他无意识的张开嘴，没有声音从喉咙里发出来。

  
“醒了吗？睡美人？“一个声音说。”准备好开口说话了吗？“  
”没准他真的是哑巴。“另一个声音说。”给他个痛快，别浪费力气了。“

“不，你懂什么？我听到过他开口说话。而且哑巴怎么能带领一支小队？“第一个声音说。

“或许是障眼法，或许跑了的那个‘新兵’才是真正的领队。”另一个声音说，但明显他也不相信自己的理论。

他听到有两个人坐在他面前的那张桌上。听到——而不是看到，因为灯光真是太刺眼了，他模模糊糊的看到两个身影，换了人，与之前喜欢拳头超过话语的不是同一拨人。

  
“我们都不想让事情变得更糟。”  
一个白面具说。口气中有着假惺惺的真诚，推给他一瓶水。  
  
他没有抬头，也没有转动眼珠，只是安静的盯着桌子上开裂的木纹。他的喉咙快要烧着了，舌头和上额难受的粘在一起，发烧而带来的高热让脱水的感觉来得更加剧烈，但这都没什么，他想。他的意识依旧是自由的，不需要水也可以游荡到任何地方，他的意识可以挣脱困住他的手铐和伤痛，远离长而逼人发疯的审讯。

他听到了多少次“名字，军衔，出生日期”和“下一步行动“的变体？他记不得了。他的反审问谎言并没有帮上他多少忙，他还有成为筹码的价值，但那份价值已经随着时间的流逝开始变得可有可无了。他很确定六号从已经看过了白面具顺着他报出的假联络人寄去的视频。被俘的前四十几小时他是期望过奇迹的，即使六号没有看到视频，也不可能没注意到他失联了两天。但在他因为昏迷和脱水丧失了时间观念后，分享给期待希望的精力就慢慢的减少了。但他依旧可以——他还是可以幻想奇迹，他想，他总归需要有些东西填满他的大脑，希望总比绝望好。

  
”想想你的亲人，爱人，操，随便什么，你也不想死在这种地方吧？“和善的那个人说，继续着“好警察和坏警察”那一套。“没人像落到这种境地。”  
  
不，是”好恐怖分子”和”坏恐怖分子”，或者“心软恐怖分子”和“铁石心肠恐怖分子”。他在心里缓慢的纠正。  
  
“你的朋友呢？想想他们。”和善的那个人继续劝诱他。

朋友。

南恩熙算是他的朋友吗？他想。格蕾丝或许不会同情他被俘，但是她看到他现在的样子的话，或者…他的尸体的话，她会怎么想呢？他们间的关系一直都未曾和睦过，但并非因为身份认同的问题他们需要成为朋友，在彩虹小队的亚洲干员并非少数，他和廖子郎还有SAT的干员之间的关系或许更加亲密，他只是奢望南也能够成为他的朋友，仅此而已。

“你想要水吗？”

克雷格算是他的朋友吗？他努力把注意力转移开。克雷格是太经典的美国人形象，看起来和每个人都是朋友，包括沉默寡言的马克和他。大约真的需要努力一番才能成为克雷格的厌恶目标。他模模糊糊的想。或许说出他的想法可以算上一件。

他永远都不会说的。

而现在“永远”不出所料的话要成真了。

那个声音还在喋喋不休。“说点什么，不需要你说出什么顶级机密，说说你的名字，真名，或者你长官的名字，他的军衔，你的长官肯定不想失去你这样忠心的部下，把选择的机会交给他，没准他愿意用什么东西换你出来——“

  
他的视线又开始模糊。即使是在照射在脸上刺痛的灯光和疼痛都无法阻止他发困了。他颤抖着忍住了一个呵欠，这比他想象的要难太多了。他感到他整张脸的肌肉都在因为这个简单的动作抽搐，看起来大概很可笑。

 _他想到在训练场上的事情，他和GIGN_ _的小队并肩作战的场景，他听得懂那些法国人在更衣间开的粗俗笑话，他懂一些法语，但是他从没有提过，所以他们只当他什么都没听懂。有那么多他从未给予过多注意的细枝末节，他现在可以一件件放大回味，还有克雷格——_

啪。

他警觉的抬起头。拍桌子的人大声的说了什么，是英语，但他没听懂，但他很自信他即使听懂了也不会有任何回复的。然后他意识到那句话不是说给他的。他抬起头，想看清什么会发生在他身上，他不确定自己还能接受多少疼痛，但他依旧需要做好心理建设——

他看到一个人捏着那瓶水朝他走来。他没法分辨这个人是口气和善的那个还是强硬的那个，因为他们的装束一模一样，但是已经无所谓了，因为另一个人也朝他走来。

他的嘴被撬开，他对着那只伸到他口腔的手指咬下去，意料之中的失败了，瓶中的液体进入他的口腔，除去他觉得这里很大程度混了吐真剂外，它尝起来像是水，他太渴了，他真的太渴了，他忍住想要咽下去那些液体的冲动，但很快他的舌尖开始发麻，那些液体只是顺着他的喉咙流下去，而他什么都没法做。

他听到有声音在问他问题，变了调的。他听懂了每个字。他的意识平静下来，疼痛奇迹般的开始消退了，这一切变得甚至比他的梦境更加让人安心。他忽视那些声音，什么都不想说，他只想闭上眼睛，他太疲惫了，他可以装昏迷一会，这是廖子郎教给他的，廖子郎朗通过了SAS的反审讯测试，而他没有，廖子郎在这个时候肯定能做得更好。

但明显这没有奏效。他感到他的头发又一次被拽住，但奇怪的是他并没有感到疼痛，他只是感受到头不由自主的抬了起来，好像被牵起线的木偶一样。一个声音——两个声音在他耳边开始讲话。

“我不知道。”他含糊的说，他没法确定他是否发出了声音，他感受不到自己的舌头了，还有他的下颚，还有他的身体。“我真的不知道。”

“我是行动之前才加入的。”他听到他在讲话，而那些话语不像是他说出来的，但那些内容，每个字却是他想说的。“我的长官是卡什·考恩…”谁是卡什·考恩？是六号杜撰出的反审讯谎言，还是真的有这样一个人？他没有问过六号，但这不重要了。他听到自己的声音开始渐渐扭曲，他听到他的英语变得破碎不堪，然后他听到他在用韩语求饶，这不是他想说的，他从没有在任何情况下求饶，甚至是在年少的时候，但是他没法好好控制他的舌头，所以他只能让这一切发生。

他闭上眼睛，然后睁开，他感到那只瓶子又被塞到他的嘴里。

他张开嘴，剧烈的呼吸着，空气也变得和液体一样粘稠。他不确定他吸入的是空气还是吐真剂。他又听到那些韩英交叉的破碎求饶声，更多的，求饶声。

他听到一声闷响，好像沙袋被打击一样的沉重的声音。他迷惑的转向声音传来的那边，他看到一具身体跪在他的身边，死去了，他甚至没听到子弹声。他听到了更多的骚乱，是什么时候地下室的门打开了？是在他嘟囔那些可笑求饶的时候吗，是他的求饶分散了施虐者的注意力么，如果是这样，他不介意他说出那些话——

 _有几个声影移动过来。他没法确认是谁。但无论是谁都好，他就知道他该充满希望。他想听到更多的枪声，他想听到更多的声音，除了在他耳边的这些，他想知道他现在安全了。_  
  
_我在这。他说。_  
我在这。他说。

他或许应该保持安静，但他做不到。他太想说了。  
  
_我知道你们会来。他小声说。_  
我知道你们会来。他小声说。  
  
他听到一把声，不是克雷格的，不是南的，不是廖子郎的，不是马克的，也不是西默斯的，不是任何一个彩虹小队的人的。那个人骂了一句脏话。

“他在说什么？”他听到那句话，模模糊糊的。

**_他说。我知道你们会来的——_ **

  
他没有说。他意识到这一切都是幻觉，但是幻觉总比说出真话好，比说出彩虹小队的任何一个人的名字好。他还是被铐在那把咯吱作响的折叠椅上。一分钟前脑浆飞溅的施虐者“死而复生”，面具下的那双锋利的眼睛瞪着他。他还是那个发出腐臭气味的地下室，那些带着重影的队友还在他的余光里，但是没有一个人死去，包括他自己，他费力的眨着眼睛，不知道希望这片刻的幻觉消失还是留下。

（作者注：吐真剂一定程度上能引起幻觉）  
  
然后他知道现在不容他选择了——他感受到腹部的剧痛，很重的一拳，他感觉自己要滑下椅子，但手铐把他紧紧牵住了——他开始发现自我保护的幻觉是如何的脆弱，它可以不让他奔溃，但他注定还是要承受这一切，因为所有的疼痛和失望都是真实的。然后拳头落到脸上，他没有躲开，也无法躲开。他沉重的哼了一声，没叫出声，他的后排牙齿因为重击而有些松动了，鼻血淅淅沥沥的流下来。  
  
现在他们不想要情报，也不再担心把他打坏了吗？他想，眼眶里充满了生理性的泪水，不一会它们就会屈辱的留下来，而他腾不出一只手把它擦掉。但这都没什么，他的意识还是自由的——  
  
“恭喜，好好享受你的中场休息吧。”  
揍他的那个人冷冷的说。他的好心同伴说了些什么不该下手太重的责备话，但听不出一丝愧疚，语气好像在心疼一台被扎爆胎的旧车一样。  
  
他闭上眼睛。听到脚步声离他远去。那扇通向地上的门沉重的打开，又关上。他知道那些人还会回来的， ** _但他想他终于可以有一刻的平静。_**

  
_“敬？”他听到克雷格说，他闭上眼睛。“你还好吗？”_

_“没事，”他说。“我没事。”_

 

 

 


End file.
